Elmo da estrela
by Sakura-tsubasa
Summary: É uma históriazita que tava na minha cabeça. Fala de sonhos, discussões atrás de discussões, cenas um bocado confusas, e fizerem saber mais, leiam! xDxD
1. o começo de algo

Capítulo 1: O começo de algo…

OBS: A Sakura capturou as cartas sozinha, apenas com a ajuda dos seus guardiães, e também da Tomoyo, que fazia as suas fatiotas, muito esquisitas. Agora a Sakura tem 15 anos, já tem o total controlo sobre as cartas, e quando há algum problema, quer no mundo mágico, quer no mundo real, é a ela que a chamam. Apenas os governantes de cada país é que sabem da existência de seres mágicos.

Tomoyo (gritando, começando a ficar chateada): Sakura despacha-te!!

Sakura: Vou já, espera um bocado, tou mesmo, mesmo, mesmo a acabar.

Depois de engolir o perqueno-almoço com muita pressa, sim realmente parecia uma mostrenga.

Tomoyo (muito impaciente): Vamos logo Sakura, é o primeiro dia de aulas e vamos chegar atrasadas, há coisas que nunca mudam.

Sakura: desculpa, eu sei que tu gostas de ser a primeira a chegar, eu vou tentar perder este hábito.

Tomoyo: Vá!! Vamos logo.

E saíram de casa, um boneco que aparentava ser um peluche pensou para si mesmo:

Kero: Sakura, boa sorte, nesta tarefa eu não a posso ajudar.(E foi jogar vídeo-jogos)

Após alguns metros depois, chegaram á escola, cansadas, e tentaram regular a respiração, depois suspiraram de alívio. Tinham chegado a horas.

Sakura e Tomoyo: Bom dia!

Todas as suas amigas: Bom dia! Parabéns Sakura.

Sakura (confusa): Mas eu não faço anos.

Rika: É que é a primeira vez que chegas a horas.

Sakura (um bocado envergonhada): Ah, é isso, obrigada.

Tomoyo: Agora vamos entrar.

Todas: Sim.

Dentro da sala:

Prof. Terada: Meninos, vá sentem-se. Vamos começar a aula.

Homens: Com licença! Precisamos que a menina Sakura venha connosco.

Sakura: O quê? Já? Mas o que se passa?

Um dos Homens (chegando perto dela): É para salvar a humanidade.

Sakura: E não é sempre! Bem vamos lá. Isto quer dizer, se o professor deixar?

Prof. Terada: Claro que sim.

Tomoyo: Sakura, tenha cuidado, e boa sorte.

Sakura: Não te preocupes, eu fico bem.

Homens: Bem, rápido, vamos lá.

Sakura (ao sair da sala): Para onde vamos? E de quê?

Um dos Homens: Calma, que rapariga tão impaciente.

O outro Homem: Vamos de helicóptero.

Sakura: E…Para que precisam de mim?

Um dos Homens: É assim, nós não sabemos. Apenas nos disseram para te virmos buscar.

Sakura: Ok. Então, pelo menos sabem para onde me levam, não?

Outro Homem: Claro que sim.

Sakura: E…

Um dos Homens: Washington DC.

Depois de terem chegado ao destino, apareceu um rapaz que aparentava ter

20 anos.

Rapaz: Olá, eu chamo-me Yukito e…

Sakura: Eu sei quem é o senhor. Certamente já me deve também conhecer. Estou errada?

Yukito: Muito perspicaz Sakura, quer dizer posso trata-la por Sakura não?

Sakura: Claro. Eu apenas quero saber o que é que querem que eu faça?

Yukito: Calma, ainda temos muito tempo.

Sakura: Eu discordo, senhor, eu ainda queria ir á escola.

Yukito: Ok, a Sakura é que sabe. Bem, indo directamente ao assunto: Temos suspeitas de que vai haver um ataque terrorista aqui.

Sakura: Aqui?! Mas têm a certeza?

Yukito: Não, mas são suspeitas, e será que nos pode ajudar?

Sakura: Claro, é essa a minha função aqui.

Yukito: Que faz hoje á noite?

Sakura: Nada de especial.

Yukito: Então, e que tal irmos jantar a um restaurante muito famoso?

Sakura: Desculpe, mas não posso aceitar.

Yukito: Então e porquê?

Sakura: Porque…é que…bem…

Yukito: Sim, então?

Sakura: É que…bem…ah, é assim, é que eu queria ir falar com a minha amiga Tomoyo.

Senhor: Yukito, tu és impressionante!

Yukito: Eu sei, e tu sabes que eu sei. Não te sintas miserável, nem todos podem ser como eu, Eriol.

Eriol: Perdoe o meu colega senhorita. Desculpe, eu não sei o seu nome?

Sakura: Olá, não há problema, eu sou a Kinomoto. Sakura Kiomoto.

Eriol: Muito prazer. Não pude deixar de ouvir a vossa conversa. A Senhorita conhece a Tomoyo?

Sakura: Sim, somos as melhores amigas, e o senhor, também a conhece?

Eriol: Senhorita, eu apenas conheço a sua mãe, mas pelo que ouvi falar dela, ela é magnífica.

Sakura: Pode dizer-se que sim. Olhe, é assim, quando querem que eu comece a investigar este caso?

Eriol: Com certeza, senhorita, de preferência na segunda-feira. Que acha?

Sakura: Claro, eu não estou a fazer conta de demorar muito. Olhe quer me acompanhar a casa? Assim poderia conhecer a Tomoyo.

Eriol: Claro. Quer dizer se o Yukito não se importar.

Até agora o Yukito, apenas tinha ficado num canto a ouvir a conversa.

Yukito: Vá lá, lembraram-se de mim. Não se incomodem comigo.

Sakura: Ok, então, até segunda-feira.

Sakura naquele momento estava a pensar como aquele Yukito, poderia ser lindo de morrer, mas se conversassem um bocado com este, percebia-se que ele era egocêntrico, machista de primeira qualidade.

Durante a viagem, Sakura estava sempre a rir-se. Já era natural. Falaram de muitas coisas, mas muito mais sobre a Tomoyo. Sakura pensava como Eriol era perfeito para a sua amiga. Esta nunca tinha estado com nenhum rapaz. E o Eriol é charmoso, misterioso, bonito, inteligente, rico, tal e igual á Tomoyo. Agora que reparava, ele era muito misterioso, e não sabia porquê, mas sentia bem, sentia-se protegida quando estava perto dele.

Sakura: Eriol, não me chegaste a dizer o que fazia?

Eriol: Querida Sakura, eu tenho de te dizer uma coisa!

Sakura: O quê? Que és um ser mágico, mais propriamente, um mago.

Eriol: Muito bem Sakura, nunca pensei que percebesses isso tão depressa, mas ainda te tenho de contar outra coisa…

Sakura: Que és o descendente de Clow, o antigo mestre das cartas, e que vens comunicar algo relacionado com o mundo mágico. Acertei?

Eriol (literalmente com a boca aberta de espanto): Acho melhor parar o carro.

Sakura: Ok. Não me digas que não tinhas percebido que estavas a aumentar a tua aura.

Eriol (parando o carro): Eia, meu deus, eu sou tão estúpido, mas é que quando estou a falar da Tomoyo, acontece-me sempre isto.

Sakura (sorrindo): Tudo bem, não te preocupe. Mas agora explica-me como não percebeste que eu já te tinha descoberto?

Eriol (com o seu sorriso enigmático): É que, como já deves ter percebido, eu consigo ler as mentes. E eu estava a ler os teus pensamentos, mas não percebi que tu estavas a enganar-me.

Sakura (sorrindo da mesma maneira): Eriol, tu deixaste te levar pelos elogios e comparações que eu tava a fazer sobre ti.

Eriol (disse derrotado): É verdade, Clow, não podia ter escolhido outra pessoa para se tornar a nova mestra das cartas.

Sakura (envergonhada): Obrigada. Agora vamos para casa, porque se não, não conheces a Tomoyo.

Eriol: Ok, mas depois, eu preciso de falar contigo, sobre o mundo mágico.

Sakura (entrando no descapotável de Eriol): Será que podemos falar nisso, quando chegarmos a casa da Tomoyo? É que ela sabe de tudo o que eu sei, e assim eu poderia descansar durante a viagem!

Eriol (beijando a testa de Sakura): Claro, com certeza.

Enquanto realizavam esta viagem, quer a Sakura, quer Eriol, estavam muito cansados, e por várias vezes, Eriol adormeceu, e apenas acordou quando os outros carros lhe apitavam. Nada de grave.

---------------------------Em Hong Kong--------------------------------------

Na mesma hora, apenas na China, mais propriamente em Hong Kong, estava um jovem, que visivelmente muito cansado, quer psicologicamente, quer fisicamente. Este jovem era lindo, devido ás exaustivas horas de treino diárias, deixando muitas raparigas pelo beicinho. Também era muito sério, raramente sorri, apenas para a sua mãe. Apenas tem 16 anos, mas já toma conta das suas empresas. Este rapaz de tanto sucesso chamava-se Syaoran Li, das empresas Li. Tinha acabado de adormecer sobre o portátil.

Sra. Yelan: Filho, vem te deitar. Deixa para amanhã.

Syaoran: Hã?! Não, não posso, estou á espera de um telefonema ,muito importante.

Sra. Yelan: Olha já que não estás a fazer nada, eu preciso de falar contigo.

Syaoran: Claro, diz mãe.

Sra. Yelan: Tu vais deixar de tomar conta das empresas Li. Vai quem tomar conta delas são as tuas irmãs.

Syaoran: Mas…

Sra. Yelan (mostrando-se séria): Não me interrompas! É assim, tu como líder do clã, vais ter uma noiva que os anciões vão escolher.

Syaoran: O quê?

Sra. Yelan (não ligando á pergunta do filho): Eles já escolheram. A tua noiva e futura mulher vai ser a Meilin.

Syaoran (perplexo): O quê? Mas ela é minha prima.

Sra. Yelan: Filho é assim, tu tens de aceitar a decisão. Mas ainda te tenho de te dizer outra coisa.

Syaoran (já começando a ficar preocupado): O quê?

Sra. Yelan: Bem…É que…Tu conheces a mestra das cartas?

Syaoran: Não.

Sra. Yelan: Então tu vais conhecê-la.

Syaoran: O quê? Ai não, essa não.

Sra. Yelan: Porquê? Tu não estás a perceber. Tu vais tentar fazer com que ela falhe a missão e assim tu possas reclamar as cartas de Clow como tuas por direito.

Syaoran: Isto é muita emoção para um dia só. Ok, tudo bem, mas só tenho uma dúvida.

Sra. Yelan: Qual é?

Syaoran: E se eu me apaixonar por alguém, terei de casar com a Meilin na mesma?

Sra. Yelan: Depende de quem for a pessoa.

Syaoran: Ok. Olhe, eu vou retirar-me. Com licença.

Sra. Yelan: Com certeza. (após ele sair) Meu filho, tens de aprender a amar e a aceitar os outros como são. Ela vai-te ajudar e muito.

No mesmo instante, o telefone toca, e a Sra. Yelan atende.

Sra. Yelan (falando baixinho): Eriol, és tu?

Eriol: Claro. Então ele aceitou?

Sra. Yelan: Sim, apesar de não ter ficado muito satisfeito. Para quê isto tudo?

Eriol: Óptimo. Seja paciente, a seu tempo tudo se saberá.

Sra. Yelan: O Eriol é que sabe, então xau.

Eriol: Xau, e não se preocupe, é para o bem da magia.

Sra. Yelan: Com certeza.

Syaoran estava a vaguear pela casa, quando dá de caras com a Meilin.

Syaoran: Meilin!! Que susto!!

Meilin: Eia que exagero! Eu sou assim tão feia?

Syaoran: Não, não é isso, é que não senti a tua presença.

Meilin: Tu és mesmo cromo, claro que não sentes a minha presença, como ela é tão pequena, tu já nem te apercebes disso.

Syaoran: Desculpa.

Meilin ficava muito triste quando se apercebia que não possuía poderes. Todos da sua família possuíam, menos ela, porquê? Já muitas vezes se tinha perguntado, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguira encontrar a resposta. Mas ela tinha muitas qualidades e atributos. Era muito boa na luta, se não a melhor, e também se desenrascava na cozinha.

Meilin: Syaoran, eu não quero que cases comigo, sem gostares de mim.

Syaoran: Hã?!

Meilin: Tu sabes muito bem que eu gosto de ti. Nunca te escondi isso. Apenas acho que não quero que seja eu a única a amar, também quero alguém que me ame.

Syaoran: Ok Meilin, mas tu sabes que isso é muito improvável de acontecer, já que passamos toda a nossa infância juntos e eu apenas gosto de ti como um amiga.

Meilin: Eu entendo.

Syaoran: Vá lá, se não nos casarmos, não te preocupes, há-des encontrar alguém que te mereça.

Meilin: Obrigada Li. Agora se não te importas vou dormir.

Syaoran: Claro que não, boa noite.

Meilin: Igualmente.

Então Syaoran dirigiu-se para o seu quarto, já se arrastando pelo chão, apenas teve tempo de se deixar cair sobre a cama, antes de adormecer.

Então começou a ter um sonho muito esquisito:

NO PRÒXIMO CAPÌTULO

Que sonho é este?

Vão existir muitas coincidências;

Vão haver dois encontros um bocado… como hei-de dizer…ah, picantes, entre quem vamos lá ver, pensem um bocado que chegam lá.

Vai aparecer uma personagem muito chata, parente de Sakura, de certeza que já sabem quem é, e outra para uma personagem que não tem par, a Meilin. Pobrezinha, não podia deixá-la sem par.

Comentem please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Bjs a todos


	2. sonhos iguais

Capítulo 2: Sonhos iguais

" Num dia normal, a mestra das cartas tinha ficado furibunda com ele. Apenas porque lhe disse que ela não era merecedora das cartas. Não sabia explicar, mas cada insulto que ela lhe dizia era uma facada no seu coração. Então para desanuviar um bocado, foi dar um passeio pela praia. De repente, reparou que a Meilin tinha vindo fazer a mesma coisa, mas para seu espanto, ela trazia uma acompanhante. Era a mestra das cartas. Ele mergulhou naquele olhar esmeralda. Como é que uma rapariga lhe poderia ter causado tanto sentimento. Era suposto odiá-la, mas não conseguia. O jeito de ela ajudar todos, ser amiga e fazia tudo para o ver sorrir. Ele já sabia que não iria ser capaz de ir realizar a missão até ao fim. Tinha decidido. Iria-lhe contar os seus sentimentos hoje." E acordou com o barulho do despertador.

Syaoran: Bolas, porcaria. Estava a ser tão bom. Acorda Syaoran, tu nunca te vais apaixonar, de certeza que uma rapariga como aquela já tem namorado.

-----------------------Em Tomoeda----------------------------------------------

Ainda era de noite, Eriol já tinha chegado a casa de Tomoyo, após alguns contra-tempos.

Eriol: Sakura! Sakura, acorde. SAKURA!! ACORDE SE FAZ FAVOR.

Sakura: Hã?! O quê? O que se passa?

Eriol: Até que enfim, já chegamos.

Sakura: Ah, era preciso gritar? Eu não sou surda.

Eriol nada respondeu, apenas ficou boquiaberto por uma rapariga tão poderosa ser tão desligada.

Sakura: Tomoyo! Então como vais?

Tomoyo: Sakura! Eu vou bem, e tu? Tas magoada?

Sakura: Vou bem, calma eu sou me ausentei por uma horas.

Tomoyo: E quem é este jovem?

Sakura: Ah, pois é o Eriol. Eriol, esta é a Tomoyo.

Eriol (beijando a mão de Tomoyo de forma galanteadora): Muito prazer, ouvir falar muito bem de si.

Tomoyo (ficando um tomate): O prazer é todo meu, espero que tenha sido bem.

Eriol: Claro que sim.

Sakura (olhando para os dois): Bem, Tomoyo, eu vou me deitar, quer dizer, posso cá ficar?

Tomoyo (sem tirar os olhos de Eriol): Claro que sim, isso nem se pergunta.

Sakura: Pois. Vá portem-se bem.

Tomoyo: E o senhor…

Eriol: Por favor! Trate-me apenas por Eriol, senhorita.

Tomoyo: Só se também me tratar por Tomoyo?

Eriol: Com certeza, sen, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: E o Eriol onde irá passar o resto da noite?

Eriol: Num hotel.

Tomoyo: Por favor fique cá. Eu insisto, temos tantos quartos.

Eriol: Eu não quero incomodar, mas se insiste.

Tomoyo: Pronto, está decidido, entre.

Eriol: Obrigado.

Tomoyo (conduzindo-o ao seu quarto): Bem, amanhã conversaremos. Aqui é o seu quarto, o meu é ao seu lado direito, e o da Sakura é ao seu lado esquerdo.

Eriol: (com um sorriso maroto): Com certeza, obrigada.

Tomoyo: De nada. Até amanhã!!

No quarto de Sakura, esta teve o sonho deveras estranho: "" Num dia normal daquela jornada, Sakura estava muito zangada com um rapaz que também tinha poderes. Ele disse-lhe que não era merecedora das cartas, como pudera dizer aquilo, Sakura lutou muito pelas cartas. Não sabia explicar, mas quando o insultava ela sentia remorsos. Então para desanuviar um bocado, foi dar um passeio pela praia, com a Meiln. Para seu espanto reparou O tal rapaz tinha vindo fazer a mesma coisa. Ela mergulhou naquele olhar tão sério, tão profundo, tão apaixonado de chocolate. Como é que um rapaz lhe poderia ter causado tanto sentimento. Era suposto odiá-lo, mas não conseguia, mas muitos motivos tinha. Havia momentos que ele era muito severo com ela, mas havia momentos, poucos mas havia em que eles os dois estavam em sintonia, muito próximos. Tinha decidido. Iria-lhe contar os seus sentimentos hoje." E acordou com o barulho do despertador.

Sakura: Bolas, estava a ser tão bom. Que sonho tão estranho! Ele era mesmo bonito. Sakura acorda! Achas que um rapaz como aquele não tem namorada. Quer dizer, se calhar não! E quem era ele? Tenho de ir procurar.

Eriol: Sakura, posso entrar?

Sakura: Claro!

Eriol: Olha eu preciso de falar contigo!

Sakura: Diz!

Eriol: O mundo mágico está em perigo. Tu tens de realizar uma jornada muito difícil.

Sakura: Ai é! Ok, eu faço isso.

Eriol: Mas tens de ir com alguém.

Sakura: Posso ir com a Tomoyo.

Eriol: Claro que não, o mundo da magia escolheu por ti.

Sakura: Então e quem é? Tu sabes que eu gosto de trabalhar sozinha.

Eriol: É o…

Homem: Sou eu.

Sakura: E quem és tu?

Syaoran: Como é que é possível tu não me conheceres?

Sakura: E? Também nem todos me conhecem! Tu conheces-me?

Syaoran: Não. E era suposto conhecer?

Sakura (esticando a mão): Eu sou a Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto, a nova mestra das cartas.

Syaoran: O quê?

Sakura: És surdo, ou quê? Se quiseres eu ofereço-te um aparelho auditivo.

Syaoran: Eu sou Li, Syaoran Li.

Sakura: Ah, afinal ele fala, e tem um nome.

Syaoran: Ah, ah, ah! Que piada.

Neste mesmo momento, estavam os dois, a pensar o mesmo " de onde é que eu o/a conheço/a"

Eriol: Há quanto tempo é que eu não te via, Syaoran?

Syaoran: Há muito. Então mas sem as cartas ela tem…

Sakura: Poderes Mágicos? Sim, e penso que tu também tens, estou certa?

Syaoran: Mau, mau! Tu tas a gozar comigo? Que miúda tão irritante.

Sakura: Não. Os rapazes são mesmo cromos. Vocês quando estão ao pé de uma rapariga ou de quem gostem (olhando para Eriol) ou que vos faça frente (olhando para Syaoran) aumentam a vossa presença consideravelmente.

Os dois rapazes ficaram estáticos. Era obvio que ela era muito esperta. Sabia como irritá-lo. Num canto, o Eriol com aquele sorriso misterioso.

Eriol (pensando para si): O meu plano já está a dar resultado. Mas não podem demorar muito tempo, pois este está-se a escassear.

Sakura (sem rodeios, nem parece a miúda tímida): Por acaso, eu não te conheço?

Syaoran: Por acaso eu estou com a mesma sensação.

Eriol (para terminar a conversa): Bem, deve ser só impressão, vocês têm de vir comigo para o mundo mágico…

Sakura: Daqui a dois dias. Claro na boa. Nem podia ser antes porque tenho de ir tratar de uns assuntos.

Eriol: Ok, mas o Syaoran ficará á tua responsabilidade. Para onde tu fores, ele também terá de ir.

Sakura: O quê? Eu por acaso tenho cara de ama-seca?

Eriol: Claro que querida Sakura. É assim, vocês têm de se habituar á presença um do outro.

Sakura: Mas eu não quero.

Syaoran: Nem eu. Ouvi-la faz-me doer os ouvidos.

Sakura: Ai é! Se calhar estás mas é com ciúmes, pois eu sei que o Clã Li andava á procura das cartas.

Syaoran (aproximando-se dela): Se calhar para não cair em mãos erradas.

Sakura (também se aproximando): Tas a insinuar que as caíram em mãos erradas.

Eriol ao aperceber-se daquela situação decidiu deixá-los sozinhos para que se pudessem entender.

Syaoran (aproximando-se ficando a milímetros um do outro): Eu não disse nada disso, foste tu que disseste.

Sakura (ao aperceber-se da situação recuou): Desculpa lá. Mas se tu estavas a fazer o quê?

Syaoran (que tinha dado conta da situação): Nada. O que achavas? Que eu te ia beijar? Nem um sapo queria te beijar.

Sakura (começando a ficar enervada): Ai é! Olha para tua informação, muitos rapazes que dariam para me beijar.

Syaoran: Então e quem seriam esses cromos?

Sakura (com um ar provocante): Por exemplo, ainda ontem, o Sr. Yukito, queria sair comigo. Podia dizer-se que ele se estava a atirar-se a mim a força toda!

Syaoran: Se calhar, era isso que tu querias. (apesar de ficar desiludido)

Sakura (reparando no ar triste que ele tinha, aproximou-se dele): O Eriol pode provar-te! Olha, eu sei que nós começamos mal, mas o que é que tens?

Syaoran: É que eu vou ter de casar-me com uma pessoa de quem não gosto!

Sakura: O quê? É um casamento arranjado? Coitadinho.

Syaoran (com um ar de superioridade): Eu não preciso da tua piedade.

Sakura: Já começa a ser refilão outra vez. Olha é assim tu precisas de ir a algum lado?

Syaoran: Preciso de ir a minha casa amanhã, porquê?

Sakura: Fazemos assim, eu amanhã deixo-te em tua casa e depois vou á minha vida.

Syaoran: Ok, claro!

Eriol (que acabou de entrar na sala): Nem pensem nisso!

E começou a recitar um feitiço muito antigo, numa língua esquecida há muito no tempo. Depois uma luz começou a envolver a Sakura e o Syaoran, e de repente, uma coisa que o Eriol não esperava era que eles dessem as mãos de livre vontade.

Quando finalmente a luz se extinguiu quer a Sakura quer o Syaoran caíram no chão, um em cima do outro.

Eriol: Acordem dorminhocos!

Sakura: Hã?! O quê?! Ei o que é que eu estou a fazer deitada em cima do…Ah!

Syaoran: Hã?! O que se passa? Ah!

Eriol: Calma, não aconteceu nada entre vocês.

Sakura e Syaoran (aliviados): Uff!

Depois a Sakura queria se ir embora, mas por estranho que parecesse, o Syaoran ia atrás dela.

Sakura: Syaoran importas-te de me deixar?

Syaoran: Deves estar a pensar que eu te quero seguir. Parece que estamos presos um ao outro.

Eriol: Calma, é assim: Eu lancei-vos um feitiço que tem algemas invisíveis a prender-vos um ao outro.

Sakura: O quê? Tira-nos já isso.

Eriol: É assim eu não sei tirar as algemas.

Sakura: O quê? Tu tas maluco?

Syaoran: Então e tu achas que nós vamos fazer tudo juntos?

Eriol (com o seu sorriso enigmático): Calma. É assim, as algemas apenas desapareceram quando vocês se começarem a dar bem. Bem, vocês terão uma tarefa aqui neste mundo.

Sakura (suspirando derrotada): E o que é?

Eriol: Vocês terão de fingir que são namorados.

Syaoran (incrédulo): O quê? Mas assim eu e ela temos de...

Sakura: Nem penses nisso, eu não vou fazer nada disso.

Eriol: Mas para ires para o mundo mágico precisas de lhes provar que podes fazer qualquer coisa.

Syaoran: Ok, mas digo-te já que eu apenas a beijarei se for a última coisa a fazer.

Sakura: Mesmo a última coisa a fazer.

Eriol: Ok, não se preocupem, agora vou vos deixar por vossa conta.

Sakura: Ok. Syaoran temos de ir. Eu prometi tar em …

Homem: Cheguei! Sakura estás em...? O que é que esse rapaz está aqui a fazer?

Sakura: Toya?! Já chegaste?! Ele não é…, quer dizer. Ah, ele é o meu namorado!

Toya: O quê?

Sakura: Sim Toya, vá agora vamos Syaoran. (susurrando para o Syaoran) Não digas nada, vamos embora.

Toya: Espera lá. Eu quero conhecer o rapaz.

Sakura: Agora não.

E saíram, apesar das reclamações do Toya.

Sakura: Como preferes, ir a pé, de autocarro?

Syaoran: Eu sou um Li, deves pensar que eu ando nos transportes como as pessoas…

Sakura: Como eu.

Syaoran: Não, quer dizer, oh, esquece!

Sakura: Tenho de te ensinar umas coisitas vamos lá a pé.

No caminho para o edifício em Washington DC, Sakura parava tudo quanto era loja, deixando o Syaoran enervado. Dentro de um loja de vestidos.

Sakura (pondo um vestido á sua frente): Syaoran o que achas deste?

Syaoran: Sei lá! É giro.

Sakura: Então vou experimenta-lo. Anda

Syaoran (corando um bocado): Estás-me a dizer que eu vou-te para o vestuário.

Sakura: Calma, não vais ver nada de mais.

Então sem ninguém reparar, eles entraram. Mas para o seu espanto, aquele vestuário era um cubículo. Então tinham de estar quase colados.

Sakura (depois de vestir o vestido): Que achas?

Syaoran (ainda corado): É giro!

Sakura: Só o fato?

Syaoran: O que é que queres dizer com isso?

Sakura (aproximando-se dele, ficando este entre ela e a parede): Achas que eu fico gira?

Syaoran: Tu não ficas, tu és gira!

Sakura (aproximando os seus lábios dos dele): Obrigada pelo elogio, é pena tares comprometido!

Syaoran: Primeiro eu ainda não estou comprometido e segundo eu poderia apaixonar-me por alguém e se o clã a aceitasse o casamento acabaria.

Sakura: Ah, tas a ver? Eu tinha razão.

Syaoran (chegando os seus lábios aos dela): Sobre quê?

Neste momento, ela afasta-se dele e aplica-lhe um pontapé

Sakura: Que os rapazes quando estão perto de uma rapariga de quem gostam tentam impressioná-la.

Syaoran (até agora apenas tocava com a mão no local aleijado): Tu és estúpida, porque fizeste isto?

Sakura: Eu disse-te que iria te ensinar alguma coisa.

Syaoran: Vá vamos embora!

Sakura: Já chegamos.

Yukito: Sakura! Que Bom que veio!

Sakura: Olá Yukito, como vai?

Yukito: Vou bem, agora que está aqui.

Sakura: Yukito este é o Syaoran, …é o meu namorado.

Yukito: O quê? Você tinha dito que não tinha namorado.

Sakura: E não tinha até ontem.

Yukito: Ok, muito prazer, eu sou o Yukito.

Syaoran: O prazer é todo meu.

Yukito: Bem, venham almoçar comigo, podemos celebrar o vosso namoro. O que acham?

Sakura: Claro que sim.

PRÒXIMO CAPÌTULO

O que vai acontecer é o seguinte:

O almoço;

O 1º beijo deles;

E outras coisas

Por favor comentem, please!!

Bjs


	3. o que tu queres de mim?

Capítulo 3: O que é que tu queres de mim?

Yukito: O quê? Você tinha dito que não tinha namorado.

Sakura: E não tinha até ontem.

Yukito: Ok, muito prazer, eu sou o Yukito.

Syaoran: O prazer é todo meu.

Yukito: Bem, venham almoçar comigo, podemos celebrar o vosso namoro. O que acham?

Sakura: Claro que sim.

Syaoran: Mas, nós temos que ir andando não é querida?

Sakura: Oh meu querido, de certeza que a minha sogrinha não se irá importar de chegarmos um pouco atrasados, pois não?

Syaoran: Eu não quero saber, se depois ela te der um sermão, não me peças ajuda.

Sakura: Ok, meu querido, não te preocupes comigo. (olhando para Yukito) Já viu? O Syaoran está sempre preocupado comigo!

Yukito: Pois, eu também poderia ser assim, com uma rapariga tão bonita como tu.

Sakura (corada): Ah, não diga isso, que eu fico envergonhada.

Syaoran: Oiça lá! Não se ande a atirar a uma rapariga comprometida, ok?

Sakura (sussurrando): Syaoran tenha calma, não se esqueça que nós somos namorados apenas a fingir.

Syaoran: Então, mas se tu fosses minha namorada, eu não iria gostar de que se atirassem a ti.

Sakura (em voz alta): Ok, pronto, foge és pouco ciumento, és!

Syaoran: Apenas gosto de proteger o que é meu.

Sakura: Primeiro eu não sou de ninguém, segundo isto é só a fingir.

Yukito: Muito bem, pronto calma, (pensando para si) isto está a resultar, em breve vão acabar e eu poderei finalmente ficar com as cartas.

Sakura (apercebendo-se do que ele tinha pensado): Syaoran, vamos?

Syaoran (sem perceber nada): Então, mas não vamos comer?

Sakura: Syaoran, preciso de falar contigo. Em particular.

Yukito: Vá, vão lá. Jovem não faças esperar a Sakura. (pensando para si) De certeza que ela vai acabar com ele.

Sakura: Syaoran vamos logo.

Syaoran: Vamos, pronto.

Sakura de certa maneira para provar ao Yukito eu nada do que ele planeasse, daria resultado, e também para assumir o seu namoro, embora falso com o Syaoran perante todos, começou a aproximar-se de Syaoran. Este começou a recuar. Então começou a ouvir uma voz dentro de si, a dizer que iria tudo acabar bem, que deveria beijar a Sakura para o seu próprio bem. Então ele também se começou a aproximar e quando os seus lábios quase tocavam nos dela, ele sentiu-a a desviar por milímetros apenas dando um beijo no canto da boca.

Yukito não queria acreditar. Da mesa onde estava, o beijo parecia ter sido muito real. Então o telemóvel tocou e ele desviou o olhar.

Yukito: Estou sim, quem fala?

Homem: Sou eu, então como vai o plano?

Yukito: Foi tudo por água abaixo.

Homem: Então porquê?

Yukito: Eles acabaram de se beijar, quando era suposto estarem a discutir.

Homem: Ok, passamos para o plano B.

Yukito: Ok, então adeus.

Quando Yukito voltou a olhar para o lugar onde era suposto estarem não lá estava ninguém.

Yukito: Vais-me dar, mais trabalho do que estava á espera.

--------------------------Fora do restaurante, num parque----------------------

Sakura: Uff! Até que enfim.

Syaoran: O que se passou?

Sakura: Foi assim, o Yukito afinal é um inimigo para mim.

Syaoran: O quê?

Sakura: Eu não te posso contar como o fiz, apenas posso dizer que pressenti que ele queria as cartas e que queria que nós acabássemos.

Syaoran: Bem, uma coisa ele conseguiu.

Sakura: Qual?

Syaoran: Separar-nos. Nós nunca tivemos juntos.

Sakura: Oh. Olha obrigada por teres-me ajudado a fingir que nos tínhamos beijado. Isto não era suposto ser a tua tarefa.

Syaoran: Não te preocupes. (pensando para si próprio) apesar de preferir que tivesse sido verdade.

Sakura (incrédula): O quê?

Syaoran: O quê, o quê? (pensando para si próprio) será que eu falei alto demais. Ai, meu deus, ela não pode ter ouvido. Mas porque é que eu estou tão preocupado com o que ela pensa.

Sakura: Syaoran, será que te posso fazer uma pergunta?

Syaoran: Claro.

Sakura: Se não quiseres, não respondes. Apenas gostava de saber se tu já te apaixonaste por alguém?

Syaoran: Claro que sim.

Sakura: Estás a ser sincero?

Syaoran: Pronto, ok, eu nunca me apaixonei por alguém. E tu?

Sakura: Eu?! Quer dizer eu nunca me apaixonei por ninguém.

Syaoran (em pensamento): Ainda bem.

Sakura: Mas eu não sei se agora já não estou apaixonada por uma pessoa!

Syaoran (ainda em pensamento): O quê? Nãoooooo. Syaoran, porque é que estás assim? Tu nem gostas dela, ou gostas?

Sakura: Bem, olha vamos ter com a tua mãe?

Syaoran: Espera mais um bocado. Eu gostava de te perguntar uma coisa.

Sakura: Diz, sou toda ouvidos.

Syaoran: Eu sei que começamos mal, mas acho que tu és uma pessoa cinco estrelas. Será que podemos ser amigos?

Sakura: Claro, eu já te considerava um amigo.

Syaoran: Então vamos agora ter com a minha mãe. E desta vez vamos de carro.

Sakura: Ok, chefe, tu mandas.

Syaoran: Ah, ah, que piada.

Enquanto iam a caminho do carro, passaram por um parque. Quem não os conhecesse diria que eram um casal de namorados muito apaixonado, andavam sempre juntos (eles nem se aperceberam que a algema tinha saído). Quando chegaram ao carro, Syaoran abriu a porta do carro para a Sakura entrar, e por segundos esqueceu-se na algema, fechou a porta e foi para o lado do guiador.

Sakura (com um grande sorriso nos lábios): Syaoran, Syaoran, já não estamos presos!

Syaoran (com um ar muito triste): Eia, pois é, que fixe!

Sakura: Eu gostei do tempo que passei contigo!

Syaoran (surpreendido): Eu também.

------------Em casa do Syaoran-------------------------------------------

Ao chegarem a casa de Syaoran, Sakura não sabia porquê, mas sentia-se bem. Já não era a primeira vez que lhe acontecia isto.

Sakura: Bem, a tua mãe deve saber que é uma farsa, não?

Syaoran: Se sabe, temos de a enganar!

Sakura: Então, mas?

Syaoran: A minha mãe é assim, apenas vai aceitar que vás comigo se tu souberes a enganar.

Sakura: Ok (agarrando pelo braço) Mas vais ter de me ajudar.

Syaoran (deixando-se levar): Ok.

Wei: Bom dia, senhor Syaoran. Bom dia senhorita Sakura.

Sakura: Bom dia. E se faz favor será eu me pode tratar por apenas Sakura?

Wei: Se a senhora quiser.

Sakura: Muito bem.

Syaoran (sorrindo para Wei): Bom dia Wei.

Wei: Espantoso!

Syaoran: O quê?

Wei: Espantoso o que a Sakura consegui fazer consigo. Mudou-o completamente.

Syaoran: O quê? Eu estou igual.

Wei: Pois, em muitos anos de serviço, nunca o vi a sorrir de forma tão sincera e hoje aparece com a Sakura e sorri.

Syaoran: Se calhar, quem sabe.

E começou a andar para junto da Sakura. Não era boa ideia deixá-la sozinha.

Syaoran: Sakura, onde estás?

Sakura (aparecendo por detrás dele): estou aqui.

E quando eles se viram, as suas bocas estão a poucos milímetros, mas por sorte, ou azar, apareceu a Sra. Yelan e estragou o momento.

Sra. Yelan: Olá, meu filho, então esta é?

Sakura: Eu sou Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto.

Sra. Yelan: Japonesa hã? Syaoran preciso de falar contigo.

Syaoran: Claro (dirigindo-se á Sakura) Vai para a sala e não fales com ninguém, ok?

Sakura: sim, chefe!

Sra. Yelan ( entrando no escritório): Syaoran ela tem poderes?

Syaoran: Sim, ela é a mestra das cartas.

Sra. Yelan: Então e tu vais-te te meter com a mestra das cartas? Tu sabes bem que…

Syaoran: Mãe, é assim é só para ela ganhar confiança em mim e depois roubo-lhe as cartas (pensando) mas coitadinha dela, eu até simpatizei com ela.

Sra. Yelan: Mas não te deixes envolver pelos encantos dela! Mas se eu não quisesse as cartas até que daria uma boa esposa para ti.

Syaoran: O quê?

Sra. Yelan: Nada esquece.

Sakura (batendo á porta): desculpem interromper, mas eu apenas quero dizer que me vou embora.

Syaoran (aproximando-se dela): O quê? Estás maluca, vais deitar tudo a perder.

Sakura: Eu ouvi tudo o que vocês falaram relativamente a mim, e não acho justo que vocês tentem roubar-me as cartas e…

Não conseguiu falar o resto porque por mais que não quisesse havia uma magia que a juntava ao Syaoran.

Sakura (sussurrando para Syaoran): Eu vou matar o Eriol. Ele não nos disse que teríamos de nos dar sempre bem.

Syaoran (sussurrando): Isso agora não importa, temos de convencer a minha mãe.

Sakura: Para quê? Para depois me tirares as cartas.

Syaoran: Eu não tenho a intenção de as roubar, apenas quero fazer a minha mãe acreditar que quero.

Sakura (fingindo): Oh, Syaoran (abraçando-o) por mais que eu não queira eu amo-te.

Syaoran (ficando um bocado espantado): Sakura, desculpa-me, eu não te quero ver triste, quero ver o teu lindo sorriso, eu também te amo.

Sakura: Achas mesmo que tenho um sorriso lindo?

Syaoran: Claro que sim.

Então Sakura sorriu, e depois sorriu juntamente com Syaoran para a mãe.

Sra. Yelan: Parabéns Sakura, és a primeira pessoa a fazer com que o meu filho fique sorrindo por vontade própria.

Sakura: Obrigada.

Sra. Yelan: Vá, vão lá namorar.

Syaoran: Ok mãe, com licença.

Sra. Yelan (telefonando): Olá sou eu, o seu plano está a dar resultado, enganaram-me na perfeição.

Eriol: Olá! A sério?

Sra. Yelan: Sim, apesar de ter havido uma qpequena discussão souberam dar a volta.

Eriol: E o relacionamento entre eles?

Sra. Yelan: Eriol, tu conheces o meu filho desde pequeno e sabes que ele não é de sorrir muito, então hoje, desde que chegou apenas sorri. Apenas ficou triste quando ela ameaçou que iria embora.

Eriol: O amor anda no ar.

Sra. Yelan: Olha, para dizer a verdade, eu nunca pensei que a Sakura fosse tão gentil. É que não tem nada a ver com o Syaoran.

Eriol: Já percebi. Quer saber porque é que os quero juntar. A seu tempo saberá.

Sra. Yelan: Tantos mistérios.

Eriol: Yelan, devia conhecer-me melhor, você sabe que eu sou muito misterioso.

Sra. Yelan: Então e contigo? Ouvi dizer que te dás muito bem com a Tomoyo?

Eriol: Isso, eu não vou revelar que se não ainda irias-lhe perguntar coisas que lhe conto.

Sra. Yelan: Sempre muito reservado.

Eriol: Vá, agora tenho de ir, xau, e não se esqueça do combinado.

Sra. Yelan: Como é que eu me iria esquecer se você faz questão de me lembrar todos os dias. Xau.

-----------------------No quarto de Syaoran---------------------------

Sakura: Bolas pá, agora como é que vamos fazer?

Syaoran: Pois porque assim, tens de dormir comigo, não é?

Sakura: Nem penses nisso, seu pervertido.

Syaoran (sorrindo como já não sorria á muito tempo): Calma, apenas estava no gozo.

Sakura: Achas que a tua mãe acreditou?

Syaoran: Eu penso que sim. Olha como é que tu ouviste a nossa conversa? A distância do escritório á sala é grande.

Sakura: Er, bem Syaoran, eu não te posso contar. Eu gostava muito de te contar, mas proibiram-me.

Syaoran (desiludido): Ok, não faz mal, tu ainda não tens confiança em mim.

Sakura (preocupada): Tu não estás a perceber. Eu apenas posso contar isso á pessoa com quem vou passar o resto da minha vida.

Syaoran: Ah, ok.

Sakura: Vá lá, olha é assim eu não posso te contar e pronto. Tu também não me contas tudo sobre ti!

Syaoran: Todas as pessoas têm pequenos segredos.

Sakura: Parece que tu tens mais do que um.

Syaoran: E tu? Tu também deves ter mais.

Sakura: Apenas tenho este.

Syaoran: E eu apenas também tenho um (pensando) vá lá, acredita, por favor.

Sakura: Não acreditei em uma única palavra.

Syaoran: Queres que eu te prove? (pensando) por favor diz que não.

Sakura (rindo da situação): Quero.

Syaoran: A única coisa que eu não posso falar é por quem é que estou apaixonado.

Sakura: O quê? Tu tinhas-me dito que não gostavas de ninguém

Syaoran: Não estavas á espera que eu te contasse tudo, pois não?

Sakura: Ai é, olha de agora em diante, apenas converso contigo quando estiver mais alguém presente. A nossa relação vai ser estritamente profissional.

Syaoran (com superioridade): Ok, está combinado. Mas esqueceste-te de um pequeníssimo promenor.

Sakura: Qual?

Syaoran: As algemas. Onde vamos dormir?

Sakura: Aqui. Lá por dormirmos na mesma cama não quer dizer nada.

E até aparecer o Wei nunca mais falaram, ou seja, não falaram cerca de 3 ou 4 horas.

PRÒXIMO CAPÌTULO

Ainda vão estar zangados;

Vai aparecer a Meilin que vai contar uma noticia muito interessante á Sakura;

E outras coisas…

Bjs a todos


	4. noticia inesperada!

Sakura: O quê? Tu tinhas-me dito que não gostavas de ninguém

Syaoran: Não estavas á espera que eu te contasse tudo, pois não?

Sakura: Ai é, olha de agora em diante, apenas converso contigo quando estiver mais alguém presente. A nossa relação vai ser estritamente profissional.

Syaoran (com superioridade): Ok, está combinado. Mas esqueceste-te de um pequeníssimo promenor.

Sakura: Qual?

Syaoran: As algemas. Onde vamos dormir?

Sakura: Aqui. Lá por dormirmos na mesma cama não quer dizer nada.

E até aparecer o Wei nunca mais falaram, ou seja, não falaram cerca de 3 ou 4 horas.

Capitulo 4: Noticia inesperada!

Quando Wei chegou perto da porta, bateu-lhe, para não apanhar ninguém desprevenido!

Wei: Posso entrar?

Syaoran: Claro, com certeza!

Sakura: Olá Wei!

Wei (olhando para o rosto triste de sakura): Menina Sakura, o que se passa?

Sakura (apercebendo-se de que dois olhos âmbares a abservavam): Er… Nada, eu estou óptima!

Wei: Sei, quer dizer que se chatearam?

Sakura (suspirando derrotada): Sim.

Syaoran: O quê? É mentira.

Sakura: Quer dizer, tu já te esqueceste do que combinámos?

Syaoran: Claro que não. Mas é mentira!

Sakura: Estás a chamar-me mentirosa?

Syaoran: Não, claro que não!

Sakura: Estás a ver?

Syaoran: O quê?

Sakura (começando a chorar): Estamos outra vez a discutir.

Syaoran: Não chores (colocando a mão no ombro dela com alguma exitação) Desculpa!

Sakura (Limpando o rosto, mas ainda muito triste): Não faz mal… há coisas que não mudam mesmo.

Wei (entregando um lenço para Syaoran): O menino Syaoran deve limpar as lágrimas de Sakura.

Sakura: Eu não quero mais nada dele!

Wei: Então, mas… Mas vocês são namorados!

Sakura (lembrando-se desse pormenor): Ah, pois é, não era isso que eu queria dizer.

Wei (desconfiado): Então, o que quis dizer?

Sakura (pensando): Boa, e agora como é que eu me vou safar desta (fez-se luz na cabeça) Já sei, eia, eu sou uma génia.

Wei: Então?

-------------------------Dentro da mente de Syaoran---------------------------

Voz: Tens de ajudar a Sakura? Se ela vos desmascarar, quem perde também és tu. (silêncio) Ela está muito triste contigo, mas precisa que tu a ajudes!

Syaoran: Quem és? O que fazes aqui?

Voz (não ligando à interrupção): A Sakura precisa de ajuda. Vais abandoná-la? Vocês nãos eram amigos?

Syaoran: Claro que não a vou abandonar. Eu já não sei se ainda somos amigos…

Voz: Eu digo-te, pelos seus olhos tu consegues obter todas as respostas para as tuas perguntas.

------------------------No quarto de Syaoran------------------------------------

Sakura: Bem, é que…(olhou para o Syaoran que parecia estar em transe, e que depois deu um toque na algema para que este desperta-se)…é que…

Syaoran (olhando nos olhos de Sakura e percebendo que afinal, ela sempre o considerou seu amigo): Aquilo saiu-lhe da boca para fora.

Wei: Ai é?

Sakura: Sim.

Syaoran (puxando a algema, agarrando a mão de Sakura): Nós não nos chatearmos, estávamos preocupados com uma pessoa.

Wei: Será que posso saber quem é?

Sakura: É o Kero.

Wei: O que se passa com ele?

Sakura: Nada de especial.

Syaoran então puxa a Sakura para perto de si e começa a aproximar os seus lábios dos dela. Sakura apercebendo-se do que se iria passar, decidiu entregar-se ao momento.

Wei observava aquilo, e decidiu que já estava a mais, mais propriamente a fazer de vela, decidiu então sair do quarto.

--------------------------No corredor---------------------------------------------

Homem: Olá! Muito bem.

Wei: Então? Que tal achou senhor Hiraguizawa?

Eriol: Por favor, trate-me por Eriol apenas.

Wei: Ok, se…Eriol!

Eriol: Bem, correu melhor do que estava à espera.

Wei: Mas eu fiz nada, apenas me limitei a observá-los durante algum tempo.

Eriol: Tu é que não sabes o que aconteceu naquele quarto.

Wei (espantado): Está a falar de…

Eriol (não deixando terminar a frase): De magia? É isso.

Wei: Ok, então é melhor não me meter nesses assuntos.

Eriol: Não se preocupe, este vai ser um segredo só nosso.

Wei: Então, se me dá licença, eu vou-me retirar.

Eriol: Força (depois de estar sozinho no corredor) Muito bem, parece que à medida que o tempo passa, vocês vão ficando mais próximos um do outro, se calhar mais cedo do que estava à espera. Mas, tenho de ver isso com os meus próprios olhos. Como é que vou fazer isso? Bem, se calhar, já tenho uma ideia.

---------------------------------Dentro do quarto de Syaoran-------------------

Quando Syaoran percebeu o que estava prestes a fazer começou a afastar-se.

Syaoran (pensando): O que é que eu estou a fazer?

Sakura apercebendo-se do que iria acontecer, realizou mais um dos beijos perto da boca, que apenas ela e Syaoran sabiam que não era verdadeiros.

Sakura: Syaoran porque me puxaste?

Syaoran: Era para provar a este senhor aqui…

Sakura: Onde está o Wei?

Syaoran: Eu não acredito que ele se foi embora.

Sakura: Ah, já percebi.

Syaoran: Então, será que me podes fazer o obséquio de me explicares?

Sakura (sorrindo): Claro, ele pensou que nós nos iríamos beijar e talvez fazer outras coisas.

Syaoran: O quê? Ele não pode pensar isso.

Sakura: Porquê? Então nós somos namorados é normal que…

Syaoran: tu não estás a perceber, é que a minha família é muito conservadora, eles nunca iriam aceitar isso.

Sakura: Porque não?

Syaoran: Porque os namoros na nossa família têm regras muito específicas.

Sakura: E já agora, quais é que são?

Syaoran (sentando-se no sofá): Então é assim, primeiro, "aquilo" só depois do casamento.

Sakura: Que antiquados, eles devem pensar que ainda vivem na idade média.

Syaoran (não ligando ao comentário dela): Segundo, beijos apenas com a permissão dos pais.

Sakura: Bem, se os beijos tivessem acontecido, já tínhamos quebrado as regras.

Syaoran: Eu gosto de quebrar regras.

Sakura: Olha que bom…para ti! Não te esqueças que não nos falamos.

Syaoran: Eu pensei que já tivéssemos feito as pazes.

Sakura: Pensaste mal, então e não há mais regras?

Syaoran: Ah pois, terceiro dormir em quartos separados.

Sakura: Ok, já chega, vou falar com a tua mãe.

Syaoran: O quê? Porquê?

Mas ele nem obteve resposta, pois ela abrira a porta.

Sakura (virando-se para trás): Já não estamos algemados.

Syaoran (triste): Ah, que bom.

Sakura (reparando na tristeza): O que se passa?  
Syaoran: Nada.

Sakura (pensando): Deves pensar que me enganas, eu também estou triste, vamos discutir outra vez.

Syaoran: Então, onde vais?

Sakura: Não tens nada a ver com isso, mas eu vou ter com a tua mãe!

Syaoran: O quê? Tas maluca?

Sakura: Eu estou bem da cabeça, tu é que não! Como é que podes aceitar isso. Se eu fosse tua namorada, por mais que gostasse de ti não iria aceitar estas regras (olhando para a mão e reparando que as algemas estavam a voltar) E a tal noiva que era suposta casar contigo?

Syaoran (embasbacado): O que é que ela tem?

Sakura: Ela também aceitou estas regras?

Syaoran: Claro que sim, disseste que era suposta casar comigo, então já não é suposta casar-se comigo?

Sakura (apercebendo-se do que dizia): Oh, é que eu estou tão habituada a fazer de tua namorada, por isso…

Syaoran (sorrindo matreiro): Pois, pois, vou fingir que acredito.

Sakura: É verdade… já agora posso saber se é bonita?

Syaoran: Porquê?

Sakura: Tenho de ver como vai ser a minha rival.

Syaoran (incrédulo): O quê?

Sakura (apercebendo-se da asneira que dissera): Nada, sempre quero ver se a rapariga é alguma coisa de jeito.

Syaoran (Deixando escapar): É claro que não se compara a ti.

Sakura (espantada): O quê?

Syaoran: Nada.

Sakura: Bem, como estamos livres um do outro, eu vou para o meu quarto.

Syaoran: Certo.

Sakura (envergonhada): Sabes onde fica?

Syaoran: desculpa, esqueci-me de que tu não conheces a casa. Eu levo-te lá.

Sakura: Obrigada. (reparando nas algemas) Afinal não vale a pena, já estamos com as algemas outra vez.

Syaoran: Ora bolas!

Wei (abrindo a porta): Meninos, posso?

Sakura: Claro.

Wei: Então, o jantar já está pronto.

Syaoran: Ok, nós já vamos.

Quando estavam prestes as abrir a porta, a porta abriu-se de rompante.

Meilin: Olá Syaoran, Sakura, és tu?

Sakura : Meilin, que saudades.

Syaoran : O quê? Vocês já se conhecem?

Sakura: Sim.

Meilin: Vá vamos conversar.

Sakura (Pensando): Eu gostava muito, mas estou presa a um anormal. Como é que eu vou fazer com que nos separemos? Ah, acabei de ter uma ideia luminosa.

Sakura: Pera, que eu já vou ter contigo, preciso de falar com o Syaoran.

Meilin: Ok.

Syaoran (ouvindo a porta a fechar): O que se passa?  
Sakura: Syaoran preciso que trabalhemos em conjunto.

Syaoran: Porquê?

Sakura: Porque sim.

Syaoran: Então mas porquê?

Sakura: Porque sim. Quem manda sou eu. Vá lá.

Syaoran: Tá bem.

Então, em conjunto saltaram para cima da cama, mas mesmo assim, as algemas continuavam lá.

Tentavam fazer tudo e mais alguma coisa, mas nada do que fizessem resultava. Já estavam a desesperar.

Até que sem mais nem menos, as algemas desapareceram.

Eriol (fazendo uma das suas aparições misteriosas): Olá! Surpresos por me verem?

Sakura: Claro que sim. Mas porque é que as algemas saíram?

Eriol: Querida Sakura (beijando a sua mão de forma galanteadora), a primeira fase já está completa.

Sakura: A sério? E isso quer dizer o quê?

Eriol: Que já não há mais algemas para ninguém.

Syaoran: Então e agora o que acontece?

Eriol: É assim: Cada um vai para o outro lado do mundo, mas não pensem que para um hotel de cinco estrelas.

Sakura: Então, ficamos onde?

Eriol (pensando): Sakura, tu já falas em "nós", ai, ai.

Sakura: Vá, então Eriol, para onde "eu" vou.

Eriol: Sakura vais para a Rússia. Syaoran vais para África.

Sakura: Que fixe, pelo menos já não te vou aturar mais.

Syaoran: Ya, concordo plenamente.

Eriol (pensando): Sim, pois, imagino.

Sakura (pensando): Mau, mau Eriol, já estás a abusar.

Sakura: E como é que vamos para lá?

Eriol: Eu levo-vos lá. Primeiro levo o Syaoran e segundo levo a Sakura. Vá, dou-vos alguns minutos para se despedirem.

Sakura: Não vai ser preciso.

Eriol: Mas eu tenho que ir falar com a mãe do Syaoran por isso…

Syaoran: Finalmente. Já estava farto de estar ao pé de ti.

Sakura: Será que pensas mesmo isso?

Syaoran: Desculpa?! Já há algum tempo que eu reparo que tu sabes sempre o que estou a pensar.

Sakura: E? Posso ter tido apenas sorte.

Syaoran: Mesmo assim! Não te importas que eu te faça um teste?

Sakura: Não, claro que não.

Syaoran (pensando): Eu gosto da Sakura, eu admito, os seus olhos cativam qualquer pessoa a mergulhar para dentro deles.

Sakura (apesar de ter ficado afectada, não podia mostrar isso, porque se não ele descobriria e depois correria perigo): Bem, qual é o teste?

Syaoran: O quê?

Sakura: O teste? Rápido que eu tenho de ir falar com a Meilin.

Syaoran: Podes ir, esquece.

Sakura: Estás bem?

Syaoran: Porque perguntas isso?

Sakura: Porque se calhar, não sei, parecias querer fazer-me um teste..

Syaoran: Mas já não quero. Agora eu tenho de ir. Xau.

Sakura: Xau.

Syaoran (na sua cabeça, uma voz): Será que vais sentir saudades dela? Parece-me que sim. Sei que agora não vais querer saber disto, mas mais tarde quando achares que precisas dela chama-me e eu ajudar-te-ei a entrar em contacto com ela.

Syaoran: Não estou a gostar nada disto.

Sakura: O quê? O que é que fiz?

Syaoran: Não estava a falar de ti.

Sakura: Estúpido. Porque falas assim para mim? Vou falar com a tua prima.

E nem deu tempo ao Syaoran de responder. A Sakura, após sair do quarto, sorriu. Ele ouviu o que a voz disse. Já é um passo.

Sakura: Meilin! Onde estás?

Meilin: Tou aqui. Não é preciso gritar.

Sakura: Desculpa é que eu tenho de me ir embora, mas não me queria ir embora antes de falar contigo.

Syaoran: Meilin! Onde estás?

Meilin: Eu hoje estou concorrida. TOU AQUI!

Syaoran: Preciso de falar contigo.

Sakura: Primeiro estou eu.

Syaoran: Mas eu tenho de me ir embora mais cedo.

Sakura: Eu quero lá saber disso!

Meilin: Desculpem, mas vocês não são namorados?

Sakura: Hã?!

Meilin: Pelo que ouvi, vocês são namorados.

Syaoran: Sim, mas vamos dar um tempo.

Meilin: Querem saber a minha opinião?

Sakura: Não.

Meilin: Mas eu vou dar na mesma. Acho que vocês precisam de conversar.

Sakura: Bem, depois tratamos disso. Agora vamos conversar.

Meilin: Olha eu prefiro falar primeiro com o Syaoran. É que ele vai-se embora…

Sakura: Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Syaoran: Toma, toma.

Meilin: Olha que eu mudo.

Syaoran: Pronto, eu não digo mais nada.

Depois de Meilin ter conversado com Syaoran, foi a vez da Sakura.

Sakura: Então Meilin o que se passa? Porque é querias falar comigo?

Meilin: Eu estou apaixonada!

Sakura: Ai é? Por quem?

Meilin: Descansa que não é pelo Syaoran…

Sakura: Por mim até te podias apaixonar por ele, eu não me importava.

Meilin: Eu não percebo nada. Mas tu és ou não namorada do meu primo?

Sakura: Já não!

Meilin: Então porquê?

Sakura: É uma longa história, mas depois eu conto-te. Então e quem é que é o sortudo?

Meilin: Ele chama-se Tai-Ming.

Sakura: Ah, tá bem!

Meilin: Sabias que eu vou ser acompanhante do Syaoran na viagem?

Sakura: A sério? Não sabia que se podia levar alguém.

Meilin: Pois, mas pode-se.

Sakura: Então eu vou telefonar à Tomoyo para ela ir comigo.

Meilin: Boa ideia. É pena é não irmos para o mesmo sitio.

Sakura: Só tenho pena porque vou passar muito tempo sem conversar contigo.

Meilin: Será que é mesmo só isso?

Sakura: É só isto!

Próximo capítulo

-A viagem deles;

- O aparecimento de dois inimigos muito poderosos;

-E outras coisas!

se faz favor, deixem reviews…

bjs

1Sakuratsubasa5


	5. odeiote mas adorote!

Meilin: Sabias que eu vou ser acompanhante do Syaoran na viagem?

Sakura: A sério? Não sabia que se podia levar alguém.

Meilin: Pois, mas pode-se.

Sakura: Então eu vou telefonar à Tomoyo para ela ir comigo.

Meilin: Boa ideia. É pena é não irmos para o mesmo sitio.

Sakura: Só tenho pena porque vou passar muito tempo sem conversar contigo.

Meilin: Será que é mesmo só isso?

Sakura: É só isto!

Capitulo 5: odeio-te mas adoro-te!

Então, elas saíram do quarto e depararam-se com Tomoyo e Eriol.

-Tomoyo! Que estás aqui a fazer? –Perguntou Sakura, estranhado a visita dela.

-O Eriol disse-me que tu irias para uma missão, e perguntou se eu queria ir contigo.

-ah, ok! Eriol como é que soubeste que eu queria que Tomoyo fosse a minha acompanhante?

-Querida Sakura, eu não sabia. Foi escolhido ao acaso.

-Ah ok.

Então desceram todos as escadas indo ao encontro de Syaoran e da sua mãe.

-Muito bem, já que estão cá todos, acho que podemos dizer-lhes.

-Sim, é verdade.

-Dizer o quê? –Perguntou Syaoran.

-Cala-te, deixa-os falar.

-Meninos! Calma.

-Muito bem, é assim, vão durante um mês para os tais sítios, mas houve uma pequena alteração de planos.

-Mau! O que é que se passa?

-Sakura também vais para África.

-O quê? –Disseram os dois em uníssono.

-Pois, é que sabem, depois de passarem um mês a trabalharem sob disfarce em duas organizações terroristas, a Sakura e Tomoyo como empregadas, e Syaoran e Meilin como soldados…

-Ei! Porque é que temos de ser empregadas? –Perguntou a Sakura.

-Porque é o mais adequado para raparigas. –Disse o Syaoran.

-E a Melin?

-Pois, mas ela tem treino.

-Cala-te! Eu também tenho.

-Sim, com a ajuda das cartas.

-É o quê? Só para que saibas eu venço a "luta" numa batalha.

-Sim, vê-se, a utilizar outras cartas.

-Não, não!

-Sim, sim!

Neste preciso momento, leva um burro na barriga que lhe doeu, apesar de não admitir.

-Muito bem, continua lá a explicar-me…

-Como eu tava a dizer, a não ser que te queiras mascarar de homem, vais ser empregada. –Continuou o Eriol.

- Fixe, eu vou mascarar-me.

-Eu também. –Disse a Tomoyo.

-Ok, vocês é que sabem.

-Bem, o que o Eriol se esqueceu de mencionar foi que Sakura e Tomoyo vão para Marrocos. –Disse a sra. Yelan.

-Fixe. –Respondeu Sakura.

- E o meu filho e a Meilin vão para Moçambique.

-Ok.

-Muito bem, agora vamos às despedidas. –Terminou o Eriol.

-Xau mãe! –Disse o Syaoran. –Xau Eriol. Pois é, e se o plano correr mal, o que fazemos?

-Ainda bem que perguntaste, se tu ou a Sakura meterem o pé na argola, terão de ir para o Egipto, Cairo, e lá encontrar-se-ão comigo.

-Ok. Bem, xau Wei! Xau Eriol, até mais ver, que com aquela ali deve ser daqui a pouco tempo…

-O quê?

Se Tomoyo e Eriol não a tivessem agarrado, teria espancado o rapaz. Ninguém dizia aquilo e escapava impune, mas a vingança serve-se fria.

-Xau Tomoyo, toma conta da miúda!

-Não te preocupes com ela, ela é mais forte do que pensas.

-Eu não estava preocupado com ela, apenas estou preocupado com a missão.

-Sim, sim! –Disseram todos os que estavam na sala sem ser a Sakura e o Syaoran.

-Ah, calem-se logo! E tu vê lá se te vais embora de uma vez por todas.

-Sim, por fora tas deserta que me vá embora, mas por dentro tas desejosa de que eu não vá. –Disse o Syaoran convencido.

Neste preciso momento, ela agarrou nele e transportou-o literalmente para um campo atrás da casa.

-Para que é que me trouxeste para aqui?

-Vamos lutar.

-O quê?

-Não ouviste? Tens de começar a limpar a cera dos ouvidos.

-Ok, vamos lutar!

-Oh não! –Disse a Tomoyo.

-Não os devíamos impedir? –Perguntou Meilin.

-Não, venham! Vamos falar de assuntos importantes.

-Sim. –Consentiram as duas.

E a batalha começou. Sakura sabia que facilmente o derrotaria, por isso decidiu derrotá-lo pouco a pouco, para se divertir mais um bocado.

Pois, Syaoran pensava muito antes de atacar, então isso era perfeito para Sakura. Até agora, Sakura havia bloqueado todos os pontapés, todos os socos, todos os movimentos do rapaz. Já do rapaz não se podia dizer a mesma coisa, estava numa posição difícil, a lutar sem magia, era esse o meio dele, nunca ninguém o derrotara, mas agora estava a ser difícil, perceber os pontos fracos dela.

Sakura estava farta daquela batalha, se é que se pode chamar batalha àquilo, então quando estava prestes a dar o golpe final, ela sente uma aura fraca, mas decidiu ver quem era.

-Olá! –Disse a Sakura observando o vulto a aproximar-se.

-Olá querida sakura! Como vai? –Disse yukito.

-Vou bem, obrigada por perguntar.

-De nada. Olá Syaoran.

-Olá! –Limitou-se o Syaoran a dizer.

-Que estás aqui a fazer? –Perguntou directamente a Sakura.

-Vim treinar com vocês.

-O quê? –Perguntou Sakura.

-Estava a gozar.

-Uff! Ainda bem. –Disse Syaoran.

-Ainda bem porquê? –Perguntou yukito.

-Porque… porque…

-ora, porque nós somos namorados e estamos a treinar, e o nosso nível de treino é muito elevado. –Disse a Sakura.

-Ah, ok!

-Yukito, chegaste, anda logo! –Chamou Eriol.

-Ok, até mais ver.

-Ainda bem que me ajudaste, é que se não, não sabia o que dizer. –Disse Syaoran, quando apenas estavam os dois no jardim.

-Não há problema.

-Eu já sei qual é o teu segredo!

-O quê? –Agora Sakura estava verdadeiramente preocupada.

Então Syaoran fez-lhe uma rasteira, fazendo-a cair no chão.

-Para que foi isto? –Perguntou a Sakura.

-Eu venci.

-O quê?

-O objectivo da luta era cair no chão.

-Não era não.

Neste preciso momento sakura faz-lhe também uma rasteira, mas Syaoran, invés de cair para trás, não, caiu para cima dela.

-Ai!

-Desculpa.

Estavam a uma distância curtíssima. De repente, queriam levantar-se mas não conseguiam. Estavam presos, apenas conseguiam mexer a cabeça.

-O que é isto? –Perguntou Syaoran.

-ERIOLLLLLL! Pára com isto! Não tem piada! –Gritou Sakura.

De repente, Sakura eleva-se no ar, soltando-se da magia que a juntava ao Syaoran.

-WOh! –Disse Eriol.

-O que se passou com ela? –Perguntou Syaoran.

-Realmente, caro descendente, tu às vezes és um bocado lento. Isto era um teste e ela conseguiu superá-lo.

-O quê? Isso quer dizer que eu chumbei?

-Não, era um teste apenas para ela.

-Porquê apenas para ela?

-Porque sim. Ela tem poderes que desconhece, e terá de os saber controlar quando…

-Quando… continua.

-Já falei demais.

-Então e aquilo de irmos para países separados, continua na mesma?

-Sim e não. Vocês vão para países separados, mas apenas vão amanha!

-Ok.

Então Sakura de repente desce ao chão, com uma luz intensa que faz com que ninguém a veja, apenas uma pessoa. A pessoa de quem ela gosta. Mas isso ela não sabia.

-Sakura, o que se passa?

-Syaoran, eu não sei. Comecei a brilhar.

-Onde é que está o Eriol?

-Syaoran, não me deixes, eu tenho medo!

-Não te preocupes Sakura, eu não te vou abandonar.

-Obrigado.

E abraçaram-se. De repente a luz começa a diminuir quer de tamanho quer de intensidade. Então, quando Eriol consegue ver, observa Syaoran e Sakura abraçados.

-Ai que romântico!

-hã?! O quê? Larga-me. –Disse a Sakura.

-Porquê? Vocês tavam tão bonitos.

-Eriol não gozes. Tá bem, tá bem! Vão dormir que amanha é um grande dia.

E foram sem discutir.

Sakura estava num campo de batalha, mascarada de soldado juntamente com a sua prima, Tomoyo. De repente, percebe que as descobriram. Então a única solução é fugir, mas não tinha trazido as cartas com ela. De repente pensa no Syaoran. Ele teve razão, afinal ela metera a pata na poça, e de repente, ela voou juntamente com a sua prima, pelo céu, fugindo dos outros soldados. Sakura acorda.

-Foi só um sonho! –Disse a Sakura. –Tenho fome. Será que ainda há alguma coisa?

Syaoran estava num campo de batalha com o uniforme de soldado. Muitos já haviam desconfiado dele, pois a forma dele lutar segundo os soldados, não era uma forma normal de lutar. Então, percebe que foi descoberto. Não sabia o que fazer. Nunca conseguiria derrotá-los a todos. Ainda por cima não tinha a sua espada e a Meilin também o ajudaria mas não muito. Durante alguns momentos pensou na Sakura, ele enganara-se. Afinal ele é que metera a pata na poça e não ela. Mas como é que conseguiria fugir? De repente vê uma luz a brilhar intensamente. Ele conhecia aquela luz. Acordou.

-Foi só um sonho! –Disse o Syaoran. –Tenho sede!

E vai à cozinha.

P.S.: Olá! É assim, eu sei que não falei dos tópicos que tinha posto no capitulo anterior… mas eu à medida que fui escrevendo lembrei-me disto e depois se escrevesse os tópicos do capitulo, ficava muito grande por isso, fica para o próximo…

Bigada plas reviews… é sempre bom ter reviews, quer sejam positivas, quer sejam negativas… mas até agora têm sido positivas… o que me incentiva a escrever…

Thanks!

Arigato!

Merci…

Obrigada!

Próximo capítulo

Vai ser um bocado mais demorado…

mas eu prometo que vou escrever o mais depressa possível!!

Bjs

1Sakuratsubasa5


End file.
